The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to a soft weight assembly for use in weight training exercises.
Resistance exercises, such as weight training performed in proper exercise motions, can tone and shape the body. Resistance can come in the form of using the body's own weight, metal free weights, metal weights in exercise machines, elastic resistance devices and pneumatic resistance devices.
Using body weight has limitations governed by the body's mass distribution and natural range of motion. Elastic and pneumatic resistance machines do not offer quality weight training. Therefore, the best resistance comes from free weights. However, metal free weights tend to be difficult to use in pull-down and pull-up exercises, and exercises involving leg extensions and leg curls. Metal weights are also costly, take up a great deal of storage space, have a cold feel, and can cause extensive injury if mishandled, such as by dropping a weight on one's foot.
Dumbbells and/or barbells are the heart of resistance exercise equipment and their use constitutes nearly 90% of weight training for professional body builders. A proper set of dumbbells that go from 5 pounds to 80 pounds in 5 pound increments requires 16 pairs of dumbbells and approximately 1,300 pounds of total weight. A proper barbell set requires at least 700 pounds of weight. Adjustable dumbbells are available, but they suffer from many of the disadvantages recited above. In addition, adjusting the weight is time consuming because properly securing the heavy weights is difficult. Quick-release securing devices are available for adjustable dumbbells, but are inadequate because they have a tendency to allow the weights to come off the dumbbell and cause injury.